1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trowel, and more particularly to a trowel having an integral and comfortable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical trowels have been developed and used today. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,312 to Clark discloses one of the trowels including a handle having one end secured onto a metal blade. The handle includes a hollow construction for weight reducing purposes. However, the handle has only one end secured to the metal blade, such that the handle may not be solidly secured onto the metal blade and may be easily disengaged from the metal blade after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,612 to Kelsay discloses the other typical trowel or tool including a metal blade having a shank and a handle tang extended from the metal blade, and a handle secured onto the handle tang. The handle also may not be solidly secured onto the handle tang and may be easily disengaged from the handle tang after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,956 to Kelsay et al. discloses a further typical trowel including a handle having one or two ends secured onto a metal blade. The handle includes a hollow construction for weight reducing purposes. However, the handle may also have a good chance to be disengaged from the metal blade after use and after the fasteners are disengaged from the handle and/or the metal blade.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional trowels.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a trowel including an integral and comfortable handle.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a trowel comprising a blade, a handle including two ends formed integral with the blade and solidly secured to the blade, or formed as an integral one piece with the blade, and including an outer peripheral portion, and an outer cover disposed on the outer peripheral portion of the handle for allowing the users to comfortably hold or grasp the handle.
The blade includes a pair of seats extended upward therefrom, the ends of the handle are formed integral and secured to the seats of the blade.
The blade includes a pair of ramps provided and extended between the seats and the blade for reinforcing the seats.
The ends of the handle each includes at least one notch formed therein. The outer cover includes at least one protrusion extended inward therefrom and engaged into the notches of the handle for solidly securing the outer cover onto the handle and for preventing the outer cover from moving relative to the handle.
The handle includes at least one bulge extended outward therefrom, the outer cover includes at least one orifice formed therein for receiving the bulge of the handle and for solidly securing the outer cover onto the handle and for preventing the outer cover from moving relative to the handle.
The handle includes at least one groove formed therein for weight reducing purposes. The groove of the handle includes an open end, the handle includes a cap engaged onto the open end of the handle for blocking the open end of the handle, the cap is engaged between the handle and the outer cover.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.